Green Kirby (Original)
This article is about the Green Kirby from The Air Ride Series. If youre looking for the Green Kirby in Green Kirby Air Ride, see Here. Green Kirby is a character in The Air Ride Series. Green Kirby is a Kirby who participates in City Trial. About Green Kirby is a more competive kirby and is one of the best Kirbys at city trial. He has a rivalry with White Kirby. On November 13, 2016, he left the city trial group he was in for a better one and got replaced with a NEW green kirby. Friends Pink Kirby White Kirby Purple Kirby (Third Party) Rivals White Kirby Brown Kirby Dyna Blade SMSB Green Kirby is a character in SMSB. He is a quick character who uses various sword attacks, and has his recolor... as a recolor. Green Kirbys attacks are very fast Moveset Standard Attacks Dash Attack-Green Slides forward holding his sword out front. 2% hitting Green Kirby. 5% hitting sword. Smash Attacks Air Attacks Down Air-Green throws three leaves in a downward arc, like Leaf Kirby in RTDL. Throws Special Moves Netural Special-It's like the Plasma Ability from Kirby Air Ride. You can charge it into 5 stages. Stupidstar Saga Green Kirby appears as a boss in Icy Cave midway through. He challenges the kirbys to a battle Air Ride TCG Green Kirby is a character in the TCG. His first move is a basic sword swipe. His next moves both involve flipping multiple coins. 20 damage is dealt if tails is landed on the plasma charge, and 10 damage is dealt if you land heads with the cannon. Both these moves can do up to 100 damage. Gallery Green_Artwork.jpg Ohiodavidartwork.png|His appearance as Ohio David. Trivia Green Kirby has a recolor with orange feet which he is shown using in some videos where he cant have his trademark appearance. (such as SSB4) Since he wanted to make his own star, he invented the Jet Star. It is his favorite star now. Green was intended to be originally just a showoff, but his personality was expanded beyond that. In a fan made series called TARS Animated, Poyo Ride voices Green Kirby. On september 17, 2016, Green Kirby got a new trait in which he is now a troll and likes to mess around with the other Kirbys in Air Ride. He won't be the last to get a new trait. *This new trait makes him similar to Purple Kirby from GKAR. Green is the least used Green Kirby in the Kirby Series Trio. GKAR Green is the main character, and TAOYK Green is perhaps the 3rd most used kirby. His voice is much different than the other 7 kirbys in the 8 air ride kirbys, which makes it really easy to tell in an episode if Green is speaking. In matches in'' Kirby Air Ride,Poyo Ride has some trouble distingushing Green Kirby from Yellow Kirby. This trait is carried on to White Kirby. A similar thing happens with Blue and Purple. On November 13, Green Kirby was replaced with a new Green Kirby. He is the second Kirby to go through this. Poyo Ride provided some info in a discord server. Poyo Ride is quite surprised Green Kirby did not get sucked into The White Ripoff Story. Green Kirby does share some similarities with the character Terra was accused of ripping off, more than Terra. Both characters are Green Kirbies that wield a sword.'' THIS DOES NOT MEAN GREEN KIRBY RIPPED THAT CHARACTER OFF, OKAY.' Category:Kirbys Category:Characters on facebook Category:Air ride group members Category:Characters who replace a kirby Category:Kirbys on Poyo Rides Top 10 Kirbys Category:Villans Category:Drug Users Category:May Birthdays Category:Anti Heroes Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Kirby Air Ride Characters Category:Stupidstar Saga Category:Green Index Colors Category:SMSB Category:Air Ride TCG Characters Category:Removed Characters